To be or Not to be
by DarkLordTim
Summary: Sequel to "My Only Friend" How one Obese teens tragic incidents can lead him to be with the girl of his dreams.


To be, or Not to be

Summary- (Sequel to "My Only Friend") How one Obese teens tragic incidents can lead him to be with the girl of his dreams

Notes- It was intended to be an all OC fic, but since The Dark Magician Girl is taken by Yugioh, I had to put it here. And i make up random names for spells, so dont hound at me.

--

(BigT's POV)

It had been a few days since we confessed our love. We were always together. I had found my peace. People seemed to open up more around me. I might make another friend soon. But I had walked past an alley.

--

(My POV)

I was in an alley, with three thuggish looking kids trying to beat me down.

"I told you no one messes with us fool." the big one said.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" I asked. I was quickly stopped when the other two stabbed me in the arm and the chest, inches from the heart. I coughed up blood and fell to the floor. "Help.. someone.." I weakly called out. then someone had ran in as the three men fled. All I could remember was him picking me up, and then I fainted. But then I had a weird dream.

--

I was in a peaceful meadow, but a girl ran up. Surprisingly enough I recognized it to be the Dark Magician Girl. I looked at myself, and noticed I looked a lot different from my fat old self. The Dark Magician Girl giggled. "So how do you like it here?" she asked

"Its really nice." I said.

"Well, I want to let you know, we're looking at how you are on the inside. A Kind, peaceful, strong and handsome man." she said and got closer to me.

My face just exploded in red. She even kissed me, and that's where the dream ended.

--

(15 min before I woke up, BigT's POV)

I was walking along a path, when I came across an ad. It said

"Looking to get strong? Want to be able to amaze your foes? Learn the Magic arts and tune your body.  
No need to call, if you take a slip below, I can easily find you."

I looked and picked it up, then went home.

--

(10 minutes before I woke up, Sally's POV)

I had been cleaning, as usual. I accidentally knocked over the picture of me and my family, but then a little piece of the picture came out. It showed another child. I went to the phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Yeah dad? I have a few questions." I said

"sigh Is this about your long lost twin sister?" he asked.

"I have a sister.. I knew it! Why count I see her?" I asked.

"Well, when she was born, she did not possess the power of water, so our old God, made us banish her. But we sent them to my brothers house, to live with her cousins." he said.

"Alright, I love you dad, bye." I said and hung up.

BigT came through. I smiled. "Hi there handsome." I said and gave him a kiss.

He smiled at me and kissed me back. "Someone is going to come here and teach me magic." he said excitedly.

"Magic? sounds fun." I said, in slight disbelief.

Then the Instructor came through. I looked at her in awe. She had my face..

BigT looked back and forth between the two. "Are you.."

"Sisters!" we squealed and gave each other a hug.

BigT smiled. "Well its finally nice to meet you. I'm BigT, Sally's boyfriend." he said.

She smiled. "Its nice to meet you BigT. I'm the Dark Magician Girl. Usually before we start, I go a bit out of my way to do something nice for you." she said.

BigT thought." Oh that's right! A friend of mine is in the hospital. He is supposed to be released today. Can you go get him?" he asked.

"Sure." she said and left.

--

(5 min before I woke up Dark Magician Girl's POV)

I had found the room to see a fat teen lying on a bed with stab wounds. "Well, lets see what he is on the inside." she said, going into my dreams. Its like Auntie always said, Its what's on the inside, not the outside she thought.

--

(when I wake up, My POV)

I woke up to see Her right next to me. "Oh. um.. Hi." I said

She smiled. "So what your name?" she asked.

My face was still red. "Its Tim. Its nice to meet you, miss Dark Magician Girl." I said. Could she really like me? No one ever did like me this way I thought.

She smiled. "Its nice to meet you too. Come on, you get to leave here today!" she said excitedly and gently lift me up She kissed me and I fainted. "oops." she said.

--

(meanwhile, in an underground lab)

A scientist had thought he had found the cure for AIDS when he let the gas flow into the chamber of AIDS infected people, given a sample of the virus that is programmed to kill itself if it doesn't work, had fallen, dead on the ground. He ran in with a gas mask. "Oh no! I'm in Deep Sh!T now!" he yelled as a girl got up. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" he asked. The girl bit him. A scan showed she had no pulse. Which meant one thing...

Zombies.

--

I was able to walk around now. I stayed with the Dark Magician Girl, who did go out to teach BigT magic, though he wasn't any good at it. One day she left because she forgot something.

"Damnit! Why cant I tell her how I feel!" I yelled and hit the wall. "She cares for me, but I cant say those three simple words!" I yelled as I heard the door smash open.

--

(Dark Magician Girl's POV)

I reappeared near the house we lived in when I heard a scream. "Tim!" I cried out as I ran up the stairs. I saw a zombie after him as he cried in a corner. I jammed my staff in the back of his head and hugged him. "Tim! Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"No.." he said, showing a bite mark on his leg. "Please go. I don't want you to be hurt." he said.

"No! I wont ever leave you! Your different from all the other guys! Your actually kind to me!" I yelled crying.

"Please. I want to protect you because.. I love you.. Dark Magician Girl." he said, as if a huge burden was lifted off his heart. "JUST PLEASE GO NOW!!" he yelled as he started to change. I cried and left. But today was the worst possible day. Where all the people from the element kingdoms couldn't use their powers. Except for people who turned on their kingdom.

--

I was crying running through the pack when I ran into someone. "Watch where you're going." he said, pushing me.

"B..BigT?" I asked, seeing his face.

"No.. the evil BigT. I escape using all of BigT's hate and fury. That stupid lightning idiot." he said.

"Eripiculus Turnum!" I cried as he was surrounded in a light. When it faded he turned to me.

"You need my help?" he asked.

"Yes.. The one I love.. has been changed by zombies. Since you turned on your kingdom.. I was hoping you would help me." I said tearing, remembering the image.

"Well don't worry. I need to take him to the underworld to take the zombie part out." he said, grabbing my arm and disappearing.

--

We had appeared in a crowd, where Tim was one of them. "Wait here. Ill take out a bunch, then point me to him." he said, blowing zombies heads away with lightning.

When I saw him, I pointed. "THERE!" I cried.

He grabbed him and dragged him to the underworld as I went with them.

--

When we got there, we were greeted with evil laughter. "NOW I CAN BE FREE!!" a demonic voice cried as he entered Tim's body.

"Tim NO!!" I cried. The evil BigT just snarled.

"Ill try and get the demon out." he said as he charged him, but to no avail. He was sent flying into a wall.

"TIM!!" I cried as I ran up and hugged him. "Please Tim.. come back. I love you Tim. Your strong, I know that. Just please.. I NEED YOU!!" I sobbed as he started to jerk wildly.

"NOO!! I CANT GO BACK!! NEVER!!" he cried as a big blue aura surrounded him and made a vortex where the demons spirit and all the zombie parts of people entered. When it was over, he gasped for breath on my knees, looking how he did in our dream.

"Tim.." I said, as I embraced him in a hug. "Tim!" I cried.

"No.. Please don't cry.. my love.." He said as we kissed. I enjoyed this just as much as he did.

When our lips stopped locking, I asked him, "Tim, promise you will always be there for me?"

He smiled. "I promise."

The End

--  
I hope you enjoyed this sequel i decided to make. I may make more.


End file.
